


Freedom is something you deserve

by Hasegawa



Series: DCU Drabbles: Lost Stars [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gen, Infidelity, M/M, Realisation, learn to love yourself, pinning, puppy solves everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding Kon’s plan to break up with him, Tim decided maybe its time for him to gain healthy respect for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom is something you deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabbles, related and maybe finished one day. I started enjoying this fandom a few months back and I hope to contribute more.

Tim entered the room from the windowpane, even to enter the League’s HQ, because that’s how bats are. Doors are beneath them. His body felt so tired and stiff. The deep gash on his shoulder stings like hell. Tim got the slashed from some lucky mobster who outnumbered him one to ten. Tim had tried to call for enforcement, but no one came. Probably because it was just a small thing and the others believed Tim can do it by himself. Batman was too busy training the new Robin, the true heir. Usually Kon—Superboy—came and helped him, but he didn’t come when Tim called his name. It happened quite often lately, so Tim didn’t take it too much into his mind. He did it by himself in the end, but it left him too tired to patrol any longer for the day.

 

He felt like he can just sleep it off and hoped he survived without any infection. But Tim has no more spleen ever since the incidence with Ra’s, so he should check with the meds. He passed through the corridor, when he heard some sort f noises from Steph’s room. Was she back already? That was quick. And since her door was opened, Tim decided to come and give a visit.

 

What he didn’t expect was to find Kon, the Superboy a.k.a his _boyfriend_ , was having a quite heated kissing session with Steph.

 

‘ _hnnn… Kon, we cannot do this…. Tim…’_

_‘I need you now, babe…’_

 Tim froze. How dare Kon say his name when he was doing such a thing?

 

‘ _Kon… are you sure?’_

_‘I’ll break it up with him. You are more…’_

Tim slowly left the area. He didn’t want to hear or see anything from them anymore. it hurts enough that Kon was cheating on him, but to hear Kon actually prefers others than Tim is even more hurtful.

 

 

He hid himself in his room. He didn’t remember much except staring into the emptiness, wondering what to do and why couldn’t he find the urge to go out and patrol—patrol used to be the necessary thing for him to do; as being Robin is something that define what Tim Drake-Wayne is. But after Damian came, he was no longer Robin—he was just Tim Drake-Wayne, the current heir of Wayne Industry, just in command to prepare for Damian Wayne—the true son of Bruce Wayne. The True Robin for Batman.

 

His shoulder hurt—somehow, Tim sure it must hurt like hell, but Kon’s words were even more hurtful.

 

Kon’s words were truth and it hurt. Everyone is better than Tim. Everyone is more. Tim is nothing. Tim likes Kon first. Tim asked Kon to go out with him first. Tim was the one trying relentlessly to clone Kon when he died. Kon stayed with him because Tim was the first to welcome Kon after he got resurrected. So Kon became his boyfriend because it was just the easiest thing to do. Not because Kon likes Tim. Its more because Tim has this huge amount of love he wanted to give someone, while somehow feeling guilty when he wanted to want people to love him back.

 

Tim laughed quite long about it. Maybe it was true, after all. Tim was not smart; he was positively delusional. Nobody cares about him, he just makes everything more convenient; so they kept him. He helped Batman with the detective work; he helped Dick with organizing his active lifestyle; he helped Jason Todd as the convenient—never angry—punchbag and source of fund. Lucius used him as the serious Wayne Bruce never was. His own parents were the one to first and clearly show how useless and unloveable Tim was. Is.

 

He tried to sleep it off; but his minds wondered away, and he always woke up, gasping for air, from nightmare. From almost being killed by Ra’s, being fired from Robin, Batman’s death to a simple bad dream: being left alone for the first time by his nanny when he was two. Everything went around his head, all the time, until he didn’t know which one was reality and which one was fake. Which was memory and which was imagination. But he knew it all comes down to one thing: Fear. Fear of death; fear of being replaced; fear of being useless; fear of being forgotten; fear of being un-needed. And finally, fear of being un-loved.

 

When his stomach begun to clench in hunger, Tim came out from his angst and found that he hadn’t check his phone in days. When he opened it while nibbling a piece of toast, he found that he had spent 5 whole days inside his room; and he got 200 emails. No messages or calls, though. He checked and all of it consisted of emails to remind him on approvals and meeting he had missed/coming.

 

He finished his toast and went to search for his other mobile—the one for Red Hood and his usual activity—and found it on the drawer. He opened it to find 2 messages, one from Kon asking where he was, they needed to talk (Tim deleted the message straightaway) and one message from Alfred asking where he is, and whether he would like to have his soup reheated when he came back.

 

It struck him hard. Tim kind of secretly wished that his so called family would at least call to ask where he was, or asked for his help, or just to check on him. But nada, none of them actually called or messaged. Except Alfred. And Kon, who wanted to break up with him.

 

He looked at the screen and touched for it to turn on; just to find out everything looked fine and peachy and perfect without him doing anything to it. showing how unnecessary he was, after all. To his friends. To his family, to his lovelife, to Gotham herself.

 

It was then everything clicked.

 

If nobody is going to love him, then he should just love himself.


End file.
